Kirby Returnes
by ThunderStorm017
Summary: When meglordor returns, it's up to Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, and... Cake.. ..to stop him..?
1. Chapter 1

Kirby sat down, confused. The thing that refers himself as meglordor betrayed them, but now they are rumours that he has returned? He slowly munched on his cake, thinking hard, when out of nowhere, King Dedede ran towards him, his belly bouncing with each step. Kirby stood up, ready to defend his precious cake, and calmed down when King Dedede flopped down beside him, panting like a whale. "K-ki-kirby?" He breathed out. Kirby looked up, his eyes asking what was up. "Yes Dedede, what has upset the great King?" A voice said sarcastically. "Metaknight, this is serious!" Explained King Dedede, as him and Kirby looked where the voice came from. "Very well then, tell us." The caped swordsman said. "I know where meglordor is." He said. Kirby's mouth dropped open, a piece of cake came rolling out. Metaknight stayed silent. King Dedede ate the cake that fell out before continuing. "He is at the place where he first got shipwrecked. Beside Cookie Country." He said excitedly. "How must you know this?" Metaknight asked. "How are you 100% sure?" Kirby nodded in agreement. "Oh, I got this information from the most reliable of sources." He said. "A cake."

Kirby and Metaknight just stared, completely dumbfounded. "The cake is lie…." said a new voice. They all whipped around to see a cube, with a pink heard in the dead center of it. King Dedede screamed in horror, drew with hammer, and smashed down, making the ground crumble. Kirby fell on his butt, while Meta jumped up onto a tall rock. "THE. CAKE." said Dedede between smashes. "DOES. NO. LIE. YOU. LITTLE. B-" Kirby drew in a wad of air, sucking the hammer towards him. King Dedede never got to finish his sentence, for he was now mad at Kirby. A fight was going to break out. Kirby got up, while King Dedede took of his white mittens, showing his penguin wings.

"I see you are all right where I want you." Said a voice all to knowing. "Meglordor." Spoke Metaknight, drawing his sword. "Stupid punk." Said meglordor as he transformed his ship into a massive tank. "Kirby, Dedede, RUN!" Yelled Metaknight, who jumped into the air, using his bat wing to glide through the sky. Kirby jumped on his star, flying off. King Dedede grabbed Kirby's cake and ran. King dedede was running so fast, when he tripped on a rock, he flew 50 feet before crashing into a rock, the cake smashing into his face. "Well, well, well. I guess I can get this Ducky talking." Said meglordor as he jumped out of his ship.

"Not so fat!" Said a new voice. "fat? you mean fast you litt-" meglordor stopped mid sentence when he saw what was looming over him.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked up,shaking in fear at what he saw. Up on the cliff was a figure, a human. The human looked down on him, her jumpsuit a dark red, making her stand out from the clear blue sky. Her golden blond ponytail stayed still as she jumped off the cliff, her golden shoulder and knee plates shone meglordor's reflection as she jumped down, hitting the ground softly. She took out a sword, the gripping part of the sword was pure leather, and the blade shone a shiny silver as the blade caught sunlight. By now, Kirby and Metaknight came back to see what was up. Meglordor, who has never saw a warrior like human, fled from the scene, even shaking in slight fear. As the King, Kirby, and Metaknight slowly walked up to the sword, Kirby kept staring at the sword in awe. Metaknight seeing this, rolled his yellow eyes, pulling out his sword and walking up to the girl. "And who might just you be?" He asked, gripping onto his sword. "I am whatever you say I am, O' mighty King." She retorted raising her sword to her face, only to flick her sidebangs out of the way. Her ocean blue eyes matched her pale white skin. Before Metaknight could answer, King Dedede pushed him aside, and spoke; "For your information, I am the King here, not Metaknight!" He said. "Great, first, I Met a Knight, she said looking at Metaknight. "Now, I see a fat bird as King around here." Metaknight and King Dedede, unused to such disrespect, looked at each other in confusion. "Fine, farwell Dedede, farwell Kirby." Spoke Metaknight as he put his sword back, his cape dragging the ground as he left.

Kirby walked up to the human. She almost reminded him of his old friend, Tiff. Tiff and Tuff were two strange creatures who helped him recover when he crashed into their hometown. That place was also where he met Metaknight, and King Dedede. As Kirby walked up, he noticed an apple in her bag. He inhaled a deep breath of air, and sucked, as hard as he could, hoping the bag would drop the apple. The human grabbed onto her bag, not letting go. She was able to stand her ground. "METAKNIGHT! COME SEE THIS!" Yelled King Dedede. Metaknight calmly took his time, walking back over, looking at the scene. Kirby tried harder and harder, but the only thing that made the human budge at all, was her stepping back. The human finally screamed, and rushed at Kirby, her sword pushing the air in a strong thrust. Quick as a flash, Kirby was grabbed out of the way by Metaknight, while King Dedede tried climbing a tree. King Dedede grabbed at random branches, until finally pulling himself up, just as the girls sword pierced through the tree. "That's it." Said Metaknight, but showing no emotion at the same time. It always confused Kirby, for the only time Metaknight ever showed emotion, was when his long time guard/friend Blade, died in the battle against King Dedede and his army in Whispy Woods. "It is time, for a duel." He spoke, and Kirby and King Dedede justed stared wide eyed. It was actually gonna happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby shuddered. If that girl accepted…. "A duel? Really bruh? Whatever, challenge accepted, prepare to be beaten." She said. "WAIT! KIRBY!" Waddle Dee came running up. "I know what meglordors doing!" Kirby blinked, then smiled. "Ayi!" He cried out. "You know who meglordor is? And you know where he is? TELL ME!" The girl yelled, shaking Waddle Dee. "Ma'am, I serve the King and his friends, this is important information meant for them only only…" He spoke out. "TELL. ME!" She screamed, and put her sword to his chubby face. "Kirby, suck it up!" Waddle Dee mouthed. Kirby took a wad of air, sucking the air like a tornado. The sword was pulled from the girls grip, and as it came towards him, he happily ate it. "WHAT THE (CENSORED) WAS THAT (CENSORED) FOR YOU (CENSORED) SON OF A B-" Kirby stopped her screaming mid-sentence, spitting out her own sword at her. Waddle Dee ran up to Kirby. "Our cameras picked him up at Cookie Country, field 1." He explained. "He has a spear doomer with him, along with something big on his wagon." The girl, grabbing her sword, looked up. "That is his ultra crystal, the thing he uses to transform into his powerful form. His first can be defeated by a four headed beast, the second, a blade of light." She said calmly. Kirby and Waddle Dee looked at each other. Second form? They could only remember his first true form…

"I am back, for my duel." Metaknight spoke, randomly showing up, as usual. Waddle Dee ran up and shook Metaknight, telling him what they had heard. When he was finished, Metaknight brushed off the spot Waddle Dee shook him from, and spoke in a calm voice; "I know that as well, I saw it with my own eyes coming up here." He said, glancing where he came from. "I was able to get a good look from the angle I was at, but when he came my way, I snuck out, preparing for my duel." Metaknight took out his sword, and rushed at the girl, who was staring at the sky. He aimed his sword to impale her, and hit into the soft flesh of… "Kirby!?" He for the first time shouted, backing up. The sword moved up and down with Kirby's breathing, until finally slowing down. "DAMMIT YOU KILLED HIM!" The girl yelled, rushing to his side. "I need gauze, tape, anything that will warp around him!" She shouted as the blood began leaking out. "I-I-I didn't m-" The stumbling Metaknight got cut off. "GET SOME (CENSORED) VINES THEN, DAMMIT!" She screamed at Metaknight, who ran off to get some. When he came back, she told everyone to leave when she helped Kirby.

They all sat down, silent for a whole twenty minutes, until Waddle Dee broke the silence. "How did you know what to do?" He asked. She sighed. "I should probably tell you." She said. "I come from a different planet, called earth. Where us creatures called humans live." She said. "I snuck on a rocket with some astronauts, people that go into space," She said; "But the ship got blown apart. We crashed here, whatever planet this is, but I was the only survivor." She said. "I've been hiding here for a month, watching what you creatures do." She finished. "How do you know meglordor?" King Dedede asked. She clenched her fists. He attacked earth before, along with a group called the illuminati, who is a group that has killed half my world. That is why I snuck onto the rocket, to escape." She said. "But meglordor must have followed me." Why would he follow a human? They all wondered. "Yes, but still, how did you help Kirby?" Waddle Dee asked yet again. She smiled. "Well," She said, still beaming. "I happen to visit the doctor a lot on my planet, which is someone who help or heals people." She said. "Why?" They all asked. "Well, I recently just fully recovered, I think, at least, from something called arthritis." She said. "and my name is…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Red." Kirby stared. "Poyo?" He chirped. "Kirby! You're awake!" They chorused. Metaknight walked away. "Sooooo…. my lord Dedede, shall I get the guards to check out Cookie County?" Waddle Dee asked. "Yepper's, ya can bring them Waddle Wadd's to investigate it!" He demanded. Waddle Dee nodded, and wandered off.

The roar boomed through the air, breaking the silence. ""Wah?" Yelled the King, jumping. "What's going on?" Kirby thought hard, and shouted out when it hit him; The Dragon! Kirby got up, flailing his stumpy arms about, breathing out like a dragon. "Ummm, you're sick? Is that the charade?" Dedede asked, thinking they were playing charades. Kirby pointed to his mouth, and huffed out air. "Ummm… Garlic? Air? Burp? OH! I KNOW! IKNOWIKNOWIKNOW!" He shouted. "METAKNIGHT'S COOKING!" Kirby flopped down. It was useless. Metaknight walked in. "Excuse me, but I hard a very rather rude comment about my c-" He was cut off by Kirby, who ran to where the sound came from, leading towards Onion Ocean. He arrived, to see a Dragon, but it only had ONE head. It had ice blue scales, it's wings and horns a snow white. it was panting heavy, it's breathing getting slower and slower. Kirby blinked, as he realized the beast was dying. He ran up towards it, startled only by Red's scream; "Kirby, NO! IT'S A TRAP!" She screeched. Too late. The beast tore open the sky, a purple star forming. Kirby was thrown in, as the beast cruelly laughed; "MWAHAHAHA! IT ONLY LEADS TO MEGLORDORS SHIP!" She pulled at her hair, until yelling; "Follow me, quick! I have a ship, a Scouter Ship!" They ran after her, trying to catch up.

Finally, all the lights went on, and the engine started. "Mkay, let's a go!" She said. As they took off, the ground below them got smaller and smaller, until fading into nothing in the space atmosphere. "Okay, my ship, my rules." She spoke. "Rule #1, Eminem4Life." She said as she pressed a button. Stereos appeared from the side, blasting loud into their eardrums with rap. "AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, THEN (CENSORED) YOU, SELF ESTEEM!" She yelled to the song. "Such foul language…" Metaknight whisperd. "My radar is picking up Meglordor's ship, guys!" Said Waddle Dee. "It's coming from up ahead, so be careful!" He warned. Red pressed another button, making the music stop. "Alright, follow me, I have extra armor in my fighting room." She said.

Waddle Dee and Red stood there, waiting for what seemed like forever. "OMG, Metaknight won't hurry up! Imma go and check on him." She Sighed. "Umm, Ma'am, not a good idea… he is very sensitive about his mask…" Waddle Dee tried to warn. "WTF WAS THAT FOR!" Red's scream split the air. A few minutes of yelling later, Red walked out with a black eye. "Oh my, what happened, Ma'am?" Waddle Dee gasped. "Not. Aloud. To. Tell. That's what I was told. Your friend may have a problem." A siren went off. "WE'VE BEEN FOUND!" Red yelled. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"


	5. Chapter 5

She giggled. He was so funny sometimes! "I can't wait to go to the pool!" The 10 year old girl said, red faced from laughter. "Me too! I think I'm going to do a 360 side flip on the diving board!" He boasted. She gasped. "Simon, no! You could hurt yourself!" Simon smiled. "Oh, don't worry, I've done it like, 10,000 times before." He exaggerated.

She told her friend the plan, who laughed in agreement. "And… GO!" She said, grabbing Simon by his arms while her friend grabbed him by his legs. "1… 2… 3!" She commanded, and Simon was thrown into the water. She kept laughing, Simon with her. His perfect sidebangs now hung dripping wet with water. She loved pranking him, and he laughed with it every time. He was so perfect, so nice, so sweet, so cute, so… everything. As the swim time was up, they drove home, Red's heart sinking as Simon went inside his home.

"SIMON!" She gasped, waking up. She looked around. Kirby, Dedede, and Waddle Dee were all still knocked out. "I see you finally woke up." Metaknight's voice spoke. "yea… what… what happened?" She asked. "You were knocked out from warp speed, remember, we flew away from the near battle?" He said. She nodded, now remembering. She then realized he had his mask and armor plates off, only wearing his armor. She turned red faced, trying not to laugh. "Why. Isn't. hee hee, your mask on!?" She said between giggles. Metaknights twilight purple face darkened. "Yes, you are quite right, I must put it back on soon." He said. "Why don't you trust anyone to see you like this?" She asked. "Well, it would show how cute I am, and my enemies would not fear me, just like they don't fear kirby." He replied. She sighed, knowing his weird ways of behaviour. Waddle Dee yawned, slowly waking up. Metaknight ran, while they waited for the rest of the crew to wake up.

"Ha, you'll never get out!" Boasted Meglordor, looking at Kirby. His plan has worked. "So m'lord, waddya plan on doin'?" Asked a servant. "Well, they will surely come for Kirby, making it easy to trap them." He said. "When we are done this, we will enslave the universe like we did with earth, and make their planet's ours. Anyone who disobeys," He said. "Shall die." Finished his servant. Kirby, fighting back tears in his eyes, glared at the evil Meglordor, his innocent mind now filled with hatred. "Poyo, POYOO!" He warned, but all he got in response was cruel laughter. "I wouldn't say that." Said a voice. They looked up, as Meglordor pulled out a plasma gun, pointing it right at the voice.

"Okay, this time, is EVERYONE ready?" She demanded, looking over at Metaknight. He nodded his armored head. He had changed into thicker armor, his sword just freshly polished. "I shall do anything, for Kirby." He said. "GAAAAAYYYYYY!" Red shouted, everyone having a good laugh, possibly their last. She tied on her dark red ski mask, the leather skin tight against her head. As they came into sight of Meglordor's ship, she singled to follow.


End file.
